You Could Be The Sky
by SquiggleB
Summary: It's prom time and Santana's making her move.


The soft strains of the Ukulele strummed out over the crowded dance floor as Santana crossed the room, eyes pinned determinedly on the lone figure seated along the darkened edge near the wall. With shaky legs and a hammering heart, she took a deep breath as she came to a stop in front of the occupied seat, the girl's head tilted downwards to stare the ground, a mass of blonde curls obscuring her face.

Out of the corner of her eye Santana caught the flash of neon rainbow that she had come to associate with a certain wheelchair, and sure enough with a glance towards the doors she caught sight of Artie, arms folded tightly across his chest. Face creased in a frown, he watched Santana hovering over the girl who had been, up until a few days ago his girlfriend. With a shake of her head Santana turned her attention back to the only person in the room that mattered to her.

Wordlessly Santana held out her hand, palm upturned and a warm smile spread across her face as Brittany lifted her beautiful head, blue eyes glittering and eyebrows twitching upwards at the offer. Quizzical eyes darted across the room taking in the other dancers, then back on to Santana's, questioningly. Santana simply nodded at her hand in response, silently willing Brittany to take the offer.

With that cute, shy smile that never failed to make Santana's heart beat a pattern in her chest, Brittany gently took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be drawn out of her seat and towards the dance floor. Weaving in between throngs of couples, Santana lead them to the very centre of the floor, the spot lit up by thousands of splinters of light from the disco ball suspended directly above their heads.

Satisfied, Santana turned to the other girl and slid her hands around the satin material at Brittany's waist, linking them securely behind her back. In response two arms slipped around the back of her neck, resting on her shoulders as Brittany smiled back at her, eyes fixed intently on her own. Guiding the other girl's hips slowly, she rocked their bodies side to side in time to the music, captivated by the way the tiny rectangles of light reflected off crystal blue eyes.

Brittany's attention suddenly shifted to the room surrounding them, and wrenching her eyes away Santana saw what had drawn her notice; almost every eye in the building was on the two of them, the faces of their peers scrutinising them with expressions ranging from surprise to outright shock.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want," Brittany said quietly, arms starting to slip from their place around Santana's neck as she began to pull away. Squeezing the taller girl gently, she tugged Brittany closer still, touching their foreheads together so they stared intimately into each other's eyes, blocking out the unwanted audience.

"Hey," Santana murmured, "Proudly so, remember?" Gazing at the beautiful woman in her arms dizzily, she felt she was in a dream she might wake up from any minute. The moment was perfect, the way the lights illuminated the flawless blonde hair and soft skin for a few seconds before shifting away and leaving them in the shadows once more.

With a thumb she traced tiny circles lazily through the fabric on the small of other girls back, in turn feeling Brittany's fingers dance lightly across the skin on the back of her neck, sending a rolling shiver down her spine.

Drawing away slightly so she could better take in the image of the goddess before her, the smile on her face broadened, threatening to take over until she couldn't have stopped even if she'd wanted to. Brittany beamed in return, the corners of her eyes crinkling in a way that made Santana just want to feather kisses all across that flawless skin.

"What?" Brittany giggled quietly, almost self consciously as her eyes searched Santana's, fidgeting slightly in her arms at the unwavering attention.

"You're beautiful." Santana whispered back, still unable to stop smiling, even when Brittany leaned in and pressed soft lips lightly to her own.

They swayed slowly to rhythm of the music, lost in their gaze and oblivious to world around them because in that moment there was nothing and no one that mattered but each other.


End file.
